Pucca vs Amy Rose
Interlude Jet: Behind every strong man is a Launch: VERY strong stalker. Jet: Like Pucca from Pucca Funny Love, Launch: And Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Jet: I’m Jet. Launch: And my name’s Launch! Jet: And it’s time to see who would win… a death battle. Pucca Cue Pucca Funny Love Theme Jet: Growing up in…. Wherever she lives... Launch: Seriously, is it China or Korea?! Jet: Anyways, Pucca is a girl that took the vow of silence, meaning she only communicates through giggling, laughing, & growling sounds. Launch: Despite the way she looks, do not take her lightly, she is a fricken beast! Jet: Like how Pucca was inside of her house which exploded and she took no damage from it whatsoever! Launch: Or when she blew away a fricken mountain! Jet: The average mountain is around 610 meters or 2000 ft! Launch: Seriously?! Jesus and she looks like such an innocent girl! Jet: That isn’t Pucca’s only strong suit, Pucca also shattered Mount Rushmore and turned it into a statue of her and Garu kissing with one punch! Launch: Uh, Jet did we mention Garu? Jet: O-oh! I almost forgot! Pucca’s love interest is Garu, and he is another source of power for her. Launch: When she sees Garu, she’ll immediately drop whatever she was doing just to kiss him! Jet: This can be viewed as a weakness, however if Garu is messed with at all, this will turn Pucca very angry making her far stronger. Launch: She also constantly speed blitzes people like Garu who can run around the entire earth in less than a day. Jet: While it’s not exactly stated how long it takes, to be able to travel around the world in less than a day would mean you’d have to be at least be moving at speeds of mach 1.2 or 416.67 meters per second. Launch: Jesus! Just what is it with these foreign type shows and making little girls turning out to have fricken monstrous strength!? Jet: That’s not the worst of it either Launch… Garu’s speed feat I mentioned, isn’t even his best speed feat. Garu was capable of dodging lightning meaning he’s Massively Hypersonic, or at least Mach 280. Launch: ...Let me guess that isn’t her- Jet: That isn’t her best feat… Pucca was capable of throwing a lasso all the way up to the moon and PULLING the moon. Launch: W-wait what…? Jet: Pulling the moon would mean she has Class Z lifting strength, or 10^21 to 10^24 kg! While she did somewhat struggle was capable of later on running while carrying the moon! Launch: Jesus…. Jet: But that is still not all! Pucca was capable of throwing a noodle up to the moon in one second! Launch: I have a feeling some math is about to happen... Jet: The distance between the earth and moon is 384,400 km, doing this in about one second would mean she threw the noodle at 384,400 km/s or 1.28x the speed of light! Launch: She did this... casually, right? Jet: Yes but that's not all Launch, she also threw a treehouse into another solar system! Launch: Wait... what? Jet: Yep.... this would make her far massively faster than light! That's not all though! Pucca at one point rewinded the animation in another universe! Launch: W-what…? Jet: By the way Launch, this all done by Pucca in her restricted form as shown by the hairbuns she wears. When fully angered her hairbuns come off and her true power shows. She can create an energy shield that made it impossible for even Ring Ring to harm her. Launch: Ring Ring is her arch-rival mind you. Jesus, what is it with OP little girls... Jet: Pucca was also capable of completly obliterating a comet! Launch: Math me up Jet. Jet: Assuming the sphere of the radius is 5 km, the average mass of a comet is said to be 5 x 10^14 kg(or 500,000,000,000,000 kg), the average comet moves at 70000 m/s, meaning that Pucca had to hit at 586 teratons of force! Launch: Jesus! Is she just unstoppable? Jet: Well as powerful as Pucca is, she still has her limits, and is by no means “omnipotent” or whatever. For one she is in fact a human, meaning she can take damage if it’s strong enough. Meaning Pucca has subjective indestructibility. Also, if the Goh-Rong noodles are no longer made she’ll lose all motive. Launch: Wait… really? Noodles…? Jet: It’s a long story… Launch: I’m feeling pretty hungry right now actually… Amy Rose 'Cue Amy Rose's Theme ' Jet: Only thought there were male hedgehogs? No, that’d be crazy. Launch: Back in the times of 2D platforming when there were no edgy hedgehogs, or psychic hedgehogs screaming “IT’S NO USE!” there was a female hedgehog named Amy Rose. Jet: Amy is literally a Sonic fangirl always trying to get her senpai to notice her. Launch: Seriously..? Why can’t I have that! Jet: I don’t think you’d want that Launch… Amy is a bonafide stalker and will chase after Sonic wherever he is, and if she gets mad she has the hammer start talking. Launch: Wait seriously… a hammer? Jet: Yep, Amy’s weapon is a giant mallet that she wields and can hit around with ease. Launch: Wait, seriously she can swing around her hammer? Jet: Yes, meaning she has at least Class 10 or 5000 to 10^4 kg lifting strength! Hell, she can create a whirlwind with the hammer when she swings it. Launch: I have this growing feeling… that there’s mor- Jet: Yes there’s more… Launch: Called it! Jet: Amy was capable of somewhat fighting with Team Sonic during Sonic Heroes. Launch: Seriously did she forced him to marry her or else she’d physically assault him? Jet: Yep... Launch: Jesus… never mind what I said. Jet: Anyways Amy is capable of somwhat keeping up with Sonic when he’s not at serious speeds. Launch: So… what would that make her? Jet: Well…. she’d arguably be faster than Mania Sonic, who can go up to speeds of Mach 3. Launch: So she’d be at least Supersonic+- Jet: No, no… let’s not get crazy now! We don’t want a bunch of rabbid fans running at us! She’d likely be ⅓ the speed of Sonic’s light speed dash making her as fast as lightning! This would make her Relativistic. Launch: Woo… dodged a fast one there. Jet: Anyways… Amy's hammer weighing 10^4 kg and her being able to swing it at relativistic speeds, would make her be able to hit at 24 gigatons of force! This would be enough to destroy an island mind you. Launch: Is that all for her? Jet: Well… yeah, that’s mostly it, Amy is more of a physical fighter. She does have invisibility, though! Launch: Hm… sounds like a weakness is coming… Jet: Yep! Amy is very short-tempered and obsessed with Sonic so just like Pucca if Sonic is near she’ll drop everything just to see him. Launch: Seriously what is with these yanderes and dropping everything for their senpais…? Jet: I don’t know Launch, I don’t know.... Pre-Death Battle Pucca runs around looking for Garu, while running around she runs into a blue hedgehog. “W-whoa, careful there! You almost hit me out of my hiding spot!” Pucca looks at the hegehog with a confused manner. “What, you’ve never seen me before? Hehe, I’m Sonic, Sonic the-” before Sonic can finish Pucca walks away bored. “H-hey, you can’t just leave like that! Geez, what are you doing out here anyways?” Pucca shows Sonic a picture of Garu and has a worried look on her face. “You can’t find this guy? Heh, I’ll help then, with my speed we should be able to find him in seconds!” Before they could start looking Sonic hears a loud cry, “SOOOOOONIC!!!!!” Sonic knew who it was, scared for his life he tells Pucca, “Listen, if you want me to help you find this guy, you need to help me out, tell her I’m not here!” Pucca reluctantly agrees and goes over to the sound. Out comes Amy Rose seeing Pucca and asking, “Sonic was just over here, have you seen him?” Pucca shakes her head, but Amy knows she’s lying. “Then why do I smell his scent on you?!” Pucca notices that when she smells Amy, she smells a bit of Garu. With this Pucca’s head becomes red and gets ready to attack, Amy takes out her mallet and the fight begins…. Death Battle Pucca runs at highly fast speeds trying to hit Amy, and Amy tries to hit back with her mallet. Amy tries to throw a tornado at Pucca, but Pucca blows and pushes the Tornado back towards Amy. Pucca gets tired momentarily from this which has Amy get a good hit off on her. Pucca falls back momentarily and takes out her lasso to try and grab Amy. Amy dodges swiftly and gets another hit on Pucca with Pucca hit into a wall. Starting to become fatigued Pucca gets up and starts to get angrier, causing the weather around her to become more vibrant. Amy tries to hit Pucca again but Pucca dodges swiftly, this leaves Amy open to a huge hit from Pucca pushing Amy back. Pucca lassos Amy and punches her out into orbit and jumps up and hits Amy again. While Amy is flying through outerspace Pucca teleports over to her and tries punching her again but Amy moves out of the way and gets a good hit on Pucca with her mallet. Pucca falls back into earth leaving behind a huge crater. "Whew, guess that's that." Amy says with a sigh of relief as she walks away; however, before she leaves Pucca gets back up and wipes the dirt off of her. "Urgh... you just won't go down will ya!" Amy then tries to hit Pucca but notices that a shield is in the way. Pucca's hair buns comes off and she creates a hurricane sucking Amy back up into space. Pucca then calms down and looks around seeing the mess she made; a quick sweat drop runs down her face and she transforms herself into noodle girl to clean up the area. Pucca pulls out a water bottle and gulps it down about to continue her search for Garu, until she hears a loud scream from Amy falling back down into earth's atmosphere. Pucca sighs as she's getting tired of fighting. Amy gets back up, "Huff, huff. Just tell me where Sonic is! I bet you're tired of this fighting too!" Pucca sits their quietly. "Not talking huh? Well fine!" Amy picks up her hammer and throws it at Pucca. Pucca dodges swiftly but Amy hits her with a homing attack. However, when Amy tries to bounce back Pucca holds onto Amy and throws her into a mountain, Pucca then grabs a car and throws it at Amy. Amy starts to get more annoyed, "Ugh... my hammer isn't even scratching her, and she can grab on to my homing attack! I'm gonna have to use a special technique for this!" With this Amy turns herself invisible! Pucca notices she can't see Amy anywhere, while looking around she suddenly gets hit in the back. "Hah! You'll never be able to find me now!" With this said Pucca looks to the ground and notices a shadow. With this Pucca decides to start punching the ground continously and sends Amy flying into the sky. Pucca then pulls out the vanishing cream from her pocket and slowly turns herself invisible. With this neither side can see each other, but then Pucca has an idea pop in her head, she goes outside the animation and rewinds it back to the point where Amy ran around looking for Sonic. While Amy runs calling for Sonic Pucca lassos the moon and crashes the moon onto Amy, effectively crushing her. K.O. Pucca spots Garu and returns back to chasing after him. Sonic gets in the way. "Hey! Thanks for the help!" Garu sees this and thinks Sonic is a creature trying to attack Pucca and takes out his sword. To be continued.... Results Launch: HOLY SHIT! Ok, I’m just gonna go… hide before the rabbid Sonic fans come. Jet: Calm down Launch, calm down. I’m sure once we explain why Pucca wins there will be less… Launch: Ok, you do the talking then! Jet: Right, while Amy does have impressive physical strengths, not only does Pucca far outmatch her in physical strength, as Amy's 24 gigaton feat is nothing to Pucca's 586 teraton feat, but Pucca’s durability would make it harder for Amy to take her down for good. Add to the fact that Pucca has hax she can use like weather manipulation, and that her mere blowing power is capable of blowing away entire mountains, it makes Amy’s tornado feat look regular. Oh, about that tornado feat, Pucca did something the same way with a simple fan. Pucca also has time manipulation that allows her to rewind the animation giving her added prep in order to beat Amy. Amy’s hammer lifting feat is ALSO really good, but Pucca being able to carry around the moon, mind you a object that is 7.34767309 × 10^22 kilograms, she completely trumps Amy in this category. Amy has fewer advantages then Pucca, and the added fact that most of Pucca’s disadvantages are either nothing that Amy can use to her advantage, or purely situational, while Amy’s disadvantages can mess her up mid-fight the winner is Pucca! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GarageShackGamer Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018